My World Turned Upside-Down
by Is Maith Liom Uachtar Reoite
Summary: This is a story about James Potter's younger sister Lucy in her fifth year. A lot of people expected her to be exactly like James, mischievous and inattentive but Lucy was completely opposite, attentive and good-mannered and patient, basically a good student.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"We'll be back around six" said Mr. and Mrs. Potter after breakfast. James, Lucy and Alicia Potter nodded. Sirius Black, who was staying at the Potters for the summer, nodded also. Mr. and Mrs. Potter bade goodbye, turned on the spot and apparated off to the Ministry where they worked as Aurors.

"What will we do for the day?" asked James.

"What do you want to do?" asked Lucy. James and Sirius glanced at each other.

"Play Quidditch" they both yelled at each other. Suddenly Alicia gave a gasp and pointed at the window.

"Look" she said. They all looked. Four owls were hovering out side the window and one impatient one was tapping on the window with it's beak. Lucy hurried over and opened the window. The owls flew in and each hopped over to the owner of the letters. Each child had a letter. Alicia gave a yell of excitement when she glanced at her letter.

"I got accepted into Hogwarts" she yelled, punching the air with her fist.

"Duh" said James. He ripped open his letter and scanned through it quickly.

"Seven Outstanding's and two Exceeds Expectations" he told Sirius. "What did you get?"

"The same" said Sirius. "I got the E's in Divination and Potions."

"I got mine in Divination and History of Magic" James said.

"You got Outstanding in History of Magic?" Alicia asked. She had heard all about Binns, the ghost with the very very boring voice who taught History of Magic. "Is that not impossible?"

"I can't help being so smart" Sirius replied, preening a little.

"One of us is very quiet" said James, striding over to where Lucy was staring quietly at her letter.

"I'm a Prefect" said Lucy quietly, holding up the badge.

"Cool" said Alicia and Sirius together and rushed over to see. James stood where he was and shook his head.

"We're going to have to disown you for this, Lucy" he said seriously, then he rushed over to examine it like the other two.

"It's just like Moony's" commented Sirius.

"Exactly like Moony's" agreed James. "So will we play Quidditch now?"

"Okay" said Sirius. Lucy gathered up the envelopes to throw them away but she felt something hard in James'.

"You missed something, James" said Lucy and handed him the envelope. He promptly turned it upside down. A round scarlet object fell out.

"Quidditch Captain?" Sirius said, amazed. James stared at the badge, gobsmacked. Sirius turned to Alicia and said seriously "You have a lot to live up to, 'Lic. Your brother is Quidditch Captain and your sister is Prefect."

"Not to mention your cousin is a prat" James interjected. Sirius pounced on him.

"Mind what you say about me" he growled. He kicked James and James punched him back. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Come on, 'Licia" she said. "Let's go and play Quidditch." They ran outside, the boys closely following.

When it was nearing six o' clock, the four headed inside in great spirits. Sirius and Lucy had closely won a game of Quidditch against James and Alicia.

They sat down around the table and waited for the house-elf to bring in the food. Suddenly there was a loud bang and four masked men apparated into the room. They began to shoot spells at the four. Lucy, Sirius and James had their wands out in an instant but they knew it was no use. Four Death Eaters against four underages, one of which who didn't have a wand yet was no contest. The kids were fighting a losing battle. After ten second, Mr. and Mrs. Potter had arrived. The kids heaved a sigh of relief and James managed to Stun one of the Death Eaters and Mr. Potter stunned another. Then, just when they thought they had the battle won, there was a flash of green light closely followed by a purple flash. Lucy got blasted into the wall and fell unconcious while Alicia was blasted dead to the ground. The remaining Death Eaters grabbed their companions and disapparated while the family and Sirius rushed to the girls' sides.

"Alicia has no pulse" James yelled, after checking. Tears streamed down his face.

"What will we do?" he asked.

"Lucy is the priority here" said Mr. Potter. Mrs. Potter was clearing away the rocks that were strewn over her and then grabbing Lucy, she disapparated to St. Mungo's.

"We'll Floo there" said Mr. Potter. "The house elf will look after Alicia." His voice broke on the last word and he strode over to the fireplace and took down the flowerpot of Floo Powder. He threw some in, shouted "St. Mungo's" and stepped into the green flames. Sirius followed him. James stared around the room filled with debris, took a deep breath and stepped in after them.


	2. Chapter 2: St Mungo's

**Author's Note: Hello, my readers (if I have any). This is my first fanfic so please don't be too judgemental. Don't worry if the story is boring, the Marauderes will be pranking soon. I actually have no idea what the genres of my story are and what it is supposed to be rated. Also the first chapter was just a short one, they are (hopefully) about to get longer. Anyway, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own charachter, the rest of the story belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 2: St. Mungos

James sat staring beside Lucy's bed. Sirius fiddled with his wand. Although James and Lucy were siblings, they looked nothing alike. James looked like his father. Hazel eyes, dark untidy hair, glasses while Lucy looked like her mother's side of the family, the Blacks with brown hair with streaks of blonde through it and blue-grey eyes. Alicia has gone with her fathers side but has go the Black's good looks, with long brown ringlets and dancing hazel eyes.

James stared at the calender hanging over the bed.

"She been unconsious for over two weeks, how much longer can it be until she wakes up?" James asked fretfully.

"I wonder if she'll be upset that she missed the funeral?" Sirius asked, uncomfortably. Both boys felt out of their depth in St. Mungos with all the Healers rushing about the place. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were in work. The first week they had stayed with Lucy all the time but as the time went by the realised that there was no point, nobody was sure when Lucy would wake up.

With nothing else to do, Sirius and James took out the Marauder's Map, which was almost complete, and began to finish it.

Suddenly, a small groan from Lucy aroused them.

"Sirius, get a Healer quickly" James said as he rose from his chair and leaned over Lucy. Her eyelids fluttered and she half sat up, then gave a yell of pain.

"Lucy, can you hear me?" he asked. She opened her eyes fully and stared around.

"Of course I can hear you" she said, looking bemused. She glanced around her and recognition dawned on her face.

"I'm in St Mungos" she said.

"Er Lucy, don't you remember what happened?" James asked akwardly. Lucy began to think.

"I remember a flash of green and purple light" she said finally. "My hand, it was awfully sore." She lifted up her left hand. It was a pulpy mess of bruises and cuts. She couldn't move one finger.

"Can't they do anything about this?" she asked. "It's awfully sore." Just then, Sirius arrived back with a Healer.

"The spell used on you was very unfortunate. It was enough to kill someone. But luckily you had a shield charm up and though it didn't stop the spell, it did lessen the blow" the Healer said.

"Your parents are on the way" Sirius told them. Lucy gave an enormous yawn that hurt her scarred face awfully. The Healer handed her two tiny bottles of potions.

"Drink these" she said. "One is for your cuts and the other is for a dreamless sleep."

"Thanks" Lucy muttered as she fell back on the pillows.

Lucy stayed one week in St Mungos after she woke. When she finally got home, it was two days until the start of term. None of her school things had been got and Lucy was almost sure she wouldn't be going to Hogwarts that term.

She was very disappointed at missing the funeral. Alicia had meant so much to her. Lucy had minded Alicia often when their parents were at work and she missed her cheerfulness.

It was Friday morning. The others would be heading to Hogwarts the following day. Lucy lay on her bed. She could hobble about on her damaged right leg but her left hand was unuseable and would be until the following February or March. Her face had caught the brunt of the spell and it was deeply scarred and often painful. Most of the scars would fade away but a few would mark her face forever. Most times, it was too sore to eat and all she swallowed a day was a three Healing potions three times a day and a potion to fill her stomach twice a day.

She picked up her Prefects badge from her bedside locker and sighed. She knew that even if she was going to Hogwarts, she wouldn't be able to do her duties with a damaged foot and hand. Her injuries also meant no Quidditch. She'd been Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and had loved flying. All she would be able to do this year would be read and write.

She heard Mrs. Potter calling from downstairs. She stood up and limped slowly towards the door. She climbed down the stairs slowly and into the kitchen. Mrs. Potter stood there with no other than Professor Dumbledore. Lucy sank into a chair and looked up expectantly. Mrs. Potter left the room leaving Lucy with Professor Dumbledore. He looked at her for a moment. Lucy felt uncomfortable; his eyes were a startling blue and looked almost as if they were X-raying her.

"How would you like to come to Hogwarts tomorrow?" he asked finally. Lucy frowned slightly, too much would hurt her.

"I didn't think I could, what with my leg and hand" she said after a moment.

"You can walk about and you only need your right hand for eating" Dumbledore put in. Lucy nodded thinking.

"Well, I'd love to go to Hogwarts but..." she took the Prefects badge out of her pocket. "I won't be able to be Prefect, will I, Professor?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'm afraid not" he said. "But there is always next year."

"Yes" agreed Lucy. Mrs. Potter entered the room again and Lucy left. Her mum would pick up her things from Diagon Alley. She'd be going to Hogwarts tomorrow.

"Yes" said Lucy, lightly punching the air with her _right_ fist.


	3. Chapter 3: Going to Hogwarts

**Author's Note: Hello, if anyone is reading this. I'm going to try and write longer chapters and post every couple of days or so but maybe sooner if I have a chapter done. Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything familiar in this story.**

Chapter 3: Going to Hogwarts

Lucy would usually take the barrier at King's Cross Station at a run. Today she took it a slow walk. On the other hand, usually she wouldn't be this injured. Once on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, the three kids heaved their luggage into an empty compartment on the train. They ran, well, Sirius and James ran outside to say goodbye and Lucy followed more slowly. They hugged Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"Be good" Mrs. Potter said to each in turn and she gave the boys a quick lecture about pranks, or rather, no pranks.

"There is to be no pranks" she said sternly. "I know you got good OWL results but even so, spend more time studying and less time pranking. Do you hear, boys?"

"Yes Mrs. Potter" said Sirius.

"Yes mum" said James. He added under his breath. "Most people on the platform heard you, probably."

"What did you say, James?" Mrs. Potter asked sternly. She had caught a few words and got te gist of what he was saying.

"I think the train is leaving soon" James said and the boys ran onto te train. Lucy rolled her eyes, gave her mum a quick hug and got on the train again. The compartments were filling up quickly. Lucy had almost got to the Marauders compartment when she heard familiar voices coming from a compartment nearby. She grinned and entered the compartment.

A black-haired pretty girl was sitting nearest the door. Jennifer Adams, a muggleborn Gryffindor witch. She wasn't too great at lessons but had a great sense of humor. Jenny was terrified of heights and nothing would persuade her to get on a broom.

Sitting next to Jenny was her best friend, Emily Williams. Emily was a half-blood witch. She had light brown hair, blue eyes, was unexpectedly good at Charms and hated flying. She was very into music and often forced the others to listen to the latest music hours on end. She was the most fashionable of the lot and always picked out the others clothes when going to partys.

Sitting across from Jenny was Lucy's best friend and cousin Gwenog Jones. Gwen was a pureblood. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and a quick temper. She was the tallest of the four friends, half an inch taller than Lucy and a good three inches taller than the other two. Gwen was a Quidditch fanatic and Lucy and Gwen spent hours on end talking about Quidditch. She was a Chaser like Lucy on the Gryffindor team. They drove Jenny and Emily mad talking about Quidditch. Jenny and Emily drove the other two mad taking about boys.

As soon as Lucy walked in, Gwen pounced upon her.

"Let go" Lucy gasped. "Can't breathe." Gwen fell back and grinned at her.

"Thank heavens you came. The others were boring me out of my mind with their talk about Merlin-knows-who." She pulled Lucy inside and shut the door.

"We heard what happened" Emily said hesitantly. "How are you?"

"I feel fine" Lucy replied. "My leg is slightly painful, it hurts my throat a bit to eat and my hand is awfully sore..." she shook her left hand. "Luckily it's my left hand. If it was my right, I wouldn't be able to write in class."

"Luckily?" Jenny said. "I'd love to break my right hand. I could just sit in class all day and do nothing. If the teachers asked my to work I'd say" she put on a posh accent. "Sorry, Professor, my hand is a bit, you know, unusable." The four of them burst into laughter.

"I was made Prefect, because you, you know, couldn't" said Gwen, slightly akwardly.

"That's great" said Lucy.

"You really don't mind?" Gwen asked hopefully. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Of course not" she said, ignoring the tiny feeling of disappointment in the bottom of her stomach. Gwen gave Lucy a rib-cracking hug.

"Where's your trunk?" Emily asked Lucy.

"It's in the Marauders compartment" Lucy replied. "Will one of you come with me while I get it? I'm afraid of an assault." Jenny and Emily both started giggling when she mentioned the Marauders. Gwen rolled her eyes. They had crushes on one or other of the Marauders since third year and constantly bored them talking about them. Gwen stood up.

"I'll go with you" she said. "If either of the other two go, they'll faint at the sight of the boys and you'll just have another thing to lug back here." They left the compartment, leaving the other two still giggling away.

"Where is their compartment?" Gwen asked Lucy.

"I'm not too sure which one but it's around here somewhere" Lucy replied.

"Just follow the hysterical laughter" Gwen said.

"And the sweet wrappers" Lucy added, thinking of Peter. They peered into a few compartments and soon saw the boys. They were laughing helplessly. All around them, sweet wrappers were strewn. Lucy and Gwen caught each others eye and began giggling, thinking of their earlier comments. Peter, a short boy with mousey-brown colored hair was stuffing himself with Pumpkin Pastries. Remus, the tallest Marauder with sandy colored hair and bright blue eyes had a book in his hands but was obviosly having a hard time concentrating. Sirius and James were doubled over with laughter and it looked as if they would never stop.

Gwen and Lucy took a minute to compose themselves and then barged in. The Marauders quickly turned around and breathed a sigh of relief when they saw it was only Lucy and Gwen.

"Phew, I thought it was a Prefect" breathed Sirius in relief.

"For your information, I am a Prefect" said Gwen, rolling her eyes at him. Sirius got on her nerves so easily. He ignored her.

"What do you want?" James asked Lucy.

"My trunk" Lucy replied. James stood up on the seat and pulled down Lucy's heavy trunk from the luggage rack.

"Gimme a hand, Padfoot" he said to Sirius, but he was too busy laughing. Gwen jumped up on the seat and help James drag it down.

"Thanks" Lucy said. She got no answer. The Marauders were laughing helplessly again.

"When will they ever grow up?" Gwen asked, pretending to be disapproving. They both looked at each other.

"Never" they said in unison.

They met a crowd of Slytherins on the way.

"Hey, what happened to your face, Potter?" Avery asked. Lucy ignored them. They returned to their compartment and stowed Lucy's trunk up with the others. Gwen was ranting angrily about Avery.

"I mean, he was just saying that to annoy you, Lucy. He must have known what happened. It was all over the Daily Prophet..."

"Gwen, it doesn't bother me" Lucy interrupted Gwen's rant. "Now can we do something better than talk about Slytherins?"

"Oh, yeah, of course, sorry" said Gwen, looking faintly embarresed. The others just sniggered. They were well used to Gwen's rants. They played Exploding Snap and chatted the time away. They changed into their robes and soon they had arrived in Hogmeade. They got into a carriage. Lucy got a shock at first when she saw the Therstrals. They relaxed on their way to the castle.

"I'm so looking forward to the feast" said Gwen. Her tummy rumbled.

"So am I" said all the others at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4: The Opening Feast

**Author's Note: Hello, there. This is my new chapter. Sorry for the delay. Please review. Enjoy.**

**P.S. Thank you JilyEvottor19 and hpandthemaraudersrock for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter's world, not me (unfortunately).**

Chapter 4: The Opening Feast

The Great Hall looked magnificent. The ceiling was a deep blue, almost black, with stars glinting here and there. It took the four's breath away. The first-years would be blown away seeing it for their first time.

The four girls took their places at the Gryffindor table. Lucy glanced at her watch.

"The first-years should be here soon," she told the others. Gwen nodded. Jenny and Emily were paying no attention. They were fawning over Sirius.

"Look at his _gorgeous_ hair."

"Isn't he handsome."

"His eyes."

"Shut up" Lucy told them. Her friends really needed to grow up.

They listened to the Sorting for a while. Gwen and Lucy played the age-old game of guessing where each child would be sorted.

"Hufflepuff," Gwen said confidently as a tiny, mousy-haired boy staggered up to the hat. He was shaking with nerves and looked ready to faint any minute. Lucy smiled.

"Gryffindor," she said in an amused voice. After a moment the sorting hat shouted "Gryffindor."

"Oh, come on," Gwen moaned. "How did you guess that? He looked like he was going to wet himself with nerves."

"Being scared of the sorting hat doesn't mean you're a coward," Lucy said, clearly amused.

"Yeah," Gwen agreed. "You were terrified of not getting into Gryffindor because James said you'd be disowned," she added. Lucy whacked her on the back of her head. Gwen winced. She quickly changed the subject.

"Look, they're on the Y's" she said brightly as her stomach growled loudly, as if agreeing with her. Lucy, Jenny and Emily collapsed in a fit of silent giggles. Professor McGonagall called out "Yard, Paul." A mean-looking boy with a scowl onhis face walked up to the hat.

"Hm..." said Gwen pretending to deeply consider.

"Very difficult..." pondered Lucy. Jenny and Emily began to giggle, loudly at first but when Professor McGonagall glared at them, they immediatley quieted down. Only the marauders weren't afraid of McGonagall's death-glare.

"On the whole, I think..." Gwen began.

"Slytherin" Lucy and Gwen whisper-shouted together.

"Slytherin" the Sorting Hat yelled. The four of them collapsed into giggles, though it wasn't really that funny. Lucy felt like a great weight was lifted off her shoulders. She hadn't felt this happy for a long time. 'Friends are great,' she thought, as Professor Dumbledore stood up and gave a short speech.

"To all our new students, welcome, to everyone else, welcome back. A new year awaits us, full of magical education. Now, before the wonderful feast that awaits us, I would like to make one or two announcements. Firstly, I would like to introduce you to our Head Boy and Girl: Frank Longbottom..." There was lots of applause for Frank. He was a well-known Gryffindor and was extremly popular with all the students, especially the younger students.

Frank stood up and bowed to the applause, looking extremely pleased and a little embarrassed. When all the applause died down, Dumbledore continued

"And our Head Girl, Marlene McKinnon." Marlene, also a Gryffindor stood up. She was a Beater on the Gryffindor team (along with Sirius Black) hence she was also very popular. She was great fun and a lot of people were anticipating the parties there would be that year with Marlene planning.

She stood up to the clapping and wolf-whistles, and waved at everyone. When the clapping died down, Dumbledore gave his second announcement.

"Now I would like to welcome a new professor to our ranks: Professor Stubbleman. He has so kindly agreed to take the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Welcome Professor," he called. Professor Stubbleman stood up. He was heavily scarred and had the air about him that nothing crossed him. He looked quite familiar to Lucy. She racked her brains for a moment then suddenly remembered where she had seen him before. She leaned into Gwen and murmured "He's was an Auror while my father was training. He is always very suspicious and trusts only a few people. My dad said he's not someone to cross."

"So I noticed," Gwen muttered back. Stubbleman was glaring around at the students and only a few were clapping half-heartedly. Lucy could not imagine how he would punish anyone who stepped out of line in his class. That thought was followed quickly with the Marauders. She would have to warn James before he did anything rash.

Dumbledore announced the beginning of the feast and Gwen piled her plate with chicken, ham, stuffing, potatoes, carrots and parsnips and a goblet of pumpkin juice to wash it down. Lucy ate a little but it hurt so she sipped pumpkin juice and talked while the others ate.

"James told me that all the teachers begin the fifth-year classes with lectures about OWL's," Lucy told the others. Gwen began to reply but a loud crack drowned her words. Lucy, well used to recognising pranks, looked up the table to where the Maruaders were sitting. They had their wands out and were muttering something. A cloud of blue smoke errupted from their wands and engulfed the hall. When it faded, it took a moment for everyone to realise what had happened. All the Ravenclaws were wearing blue robes with 'Bigheads with big brains' on the back.

The Hufflepuffs were wearing yellow robes with 'Said to be thick, but will help you in a fix' written across them. Lucy guessed Remus had come up with that as it sort of rhymed. She doubted James' and Sirius' poetic genius.

The Slytherins were wearing green robes with 'I'm with stupid' written all over.

All the teachers were wearing bright pink robes that hurt the eye to look at with 'We're not insulting those with the power to punish us' written on the back. Lucy chuckled when she saw that. All the Gryffindors were wearing red robes with 'Another great mind ruined by education' on the back and front. All the Gryffindors roared with laughter, though no one laughed louder that the Marauders themselves. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws joined in and even a few Slytherins chuckled at the teachers. Lucy spotted Professor Dumbledore laughing at his robes.

Professor McGonagall, however, did not find it quite so funny. She stood up.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew. Detention, eight o' clock sharp, tomorrow night," she announced. She waved her wand and everyone was wearing their proper robes again. She ignored James and Sirius' complaints and sat down again. If you looked carefully, you could see a shadow of a smile on her face.

The school left for bed in good spirits. Lucy's happiness drained out of her as she made her way up to the Hospital Wing for her daily medicine. 'It's going to be a long year,' she thought to herself.

**Author's Note: I hope you like the start-of-year prank, I couldn't think of many things the Marauders would do. Sorry again for the delay.**


	5. Chapter 5: The First Night Back

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 5. I hear you all give an exasperated sigh. I know, I know. It's been, what, almost two months. Sorry about the huge delay. The internet hasn't been working but I managed to get a few more chapters typed. Please review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not J. K. Rowling and never will be *starts to sob*.**

Chapter 5: The First Night Back.

The Hospital Wing was bright after the darkness of the corridors. Madam Pomfrey, the new matron, was in her office. Lucy was glad. The old matron, Madam Fawley, had been cranky and irritable and anyone would be an improvement.

Lucy knocked on the office door as she looked around. The Hospital Wing was spotless. The beds were neatly made and it was bright and cheerful. Lucy sighed lightly. She felt completely happy in a Hospital and wanted to become a Healer. Last year she had asked Madam Fawley if she could help out in the Hospital Wing and had been rudely denied.

"Come in" Madam Pomfrey called. Lucy opened the door nervously. Upon seeing Madam Pomfrey, she relaxed. She looked about twenty and didn't look at all like Madam Fawley.

"I'm here for my healing potions. Professor Dumbledore said he'd tell you to order my stuff," she said brightly. Madam Pomfrey looked carefully at Lucy's face, her left arm and right leg.

"Of course, he told me all about it. I've got your potions here. Take this one three times a day. And this one..." she said. Lucy nodded. She knew all this already.

"That one three times a day as well, that one at eight o' clock in the morning and the evening and that one every mealtime," she finished. Madam Pomfrey nodded, slightly impressed.

"Yes, that's right. Are you considering a job in Healing?" she asked. This was just the opening Lucy was hoping for. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, and I was wondering if I could help out here at the weekend. A bit of experience and seeing how it's done and all that?" she asked eagerly. Madam Pomfrey considered for a moment.

"That would be great," she agreed. "Merlin knows I need some help with the amount of kids here. Already I've had two patients."

"I'm the second. Who was the first?" Lucy asked curiously.

"A little first-year got pushed in the lake. I gave him a potion in case he caught a cold," she replied. Lucy nodded. She had a good feeling about working with Madam Pomfrey.

"Thank you" she said. She took her potions and left the Hospital Wing feeling a lot more light-hearted than she did fifteen minutes ago.

She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password 'Hippogriff'. The common-room was almost deserted; everyone, it seemed, had gone to bed early. She went up the stairs and grinned at the plaque outside their dorm: Fifth-years. That felt so grown-up. Inside, no one was in bed. Gwen and Emily were having a pillow-fight. Jenny was stretched out on her bed, reading a fashion magazine. Serephina Yaxley, the other member of the dorm, was sitting on her bed, ignoring them and trying to write home. It had come as a great surprise when Serephina was sorted into Gryffindor; her whole family had been in Slytherin. Her brother was in seventh-year. She usually hung out with the Slytherin girls. Gwen especially got on her nerves and she often bunked in the Slytherin dorms when they had a row. She was one of the meanest, cross and spiteful Gryffindors and everyone in Hogwarts was baffled as to why the Sorting Hat placed her there.

Lucy dumped her bag of potions on her bed and pulled her trunk out from under her bed. The house-elves would unpack them in the night but Lucy preferred to know where all her possessions were. She dragged out all her cloaks and hung them in the enormous wardrobe that stood at one end of the dorm. On her way back to her trunk she got ambushed by Emily who was trying to hide from Gwen. Lucy struggled to get out of the way in time but as luck would have it, Gwen's pillow exploded over her head.

"Gwen" she shrieked in a most undignified way. "You are a Prefect."

"Oh well" Gwen sniggered as Lucy pulled feathers out of her hair. She grabbed her pillow and threw the rest of the feathers at her. Lucy, after spending the summer dodging Bludgers, ducked it easily. It hit Jenny instead. She screamed and a massive pillow fight began. Lucy had to sit out after a few minutes because her it became hard to breathe.

It ended abruptly when a pillow hit Serephina and upset her ink bottle. She shrieked at Jenny, who had thrown the pillow.

"Look at what you did" she screeched. She shouted for a few minutes. Jenny looked slightly scared while Gwen and Emily were grinning. Neither of them, especially Gwen, could bear Serephina and the feeling was certainly mutual. Lucy and Jenny didn't get on with her either but they didn't show it as much.

Lucy got up and said 'Scourgify.' The ink disappeared immediately. Instead of being grateful Serephina turned on Lucy.

"Now I have no ink" she yelled.

"Merlin, calm down" said Emily, smirking.

"Yes, Yaxley, just transfigure some water into ink" said Gwen, also smirking. It was well-known that Serephina was as bad at Trasfiguration as Lucy was good and Lucy was possibly as good as any student in seventh-year. Of course, it ran in the family, James becoming an Anamagi in his fifth year.

Lucy tapped Serephina's ink bottle with her wand and it filled up. Serephina scowled and didn't thank her.

"Show off" she muttered as she slouched off to the bathroom. Lucy glanced around the room.

"Let's get this place cleared up" she said. Jenny, who was particularly good at Charms, duplicated an intact pillow to make up for the destroyed ones while the other three vanished the stray feathers. Lucy finished unpacking as Serephina came out of the bathroom. Ignoring them all, she got into bed and pulled the curtains around it.

"That was friendly" Gwen muttered.

"Tell me about it" agreed Lucy. They got into bed and, murmuring goodnight to each other, they one by one fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The First Day

**Author's Note: Chapter 6 is up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 6: The First Day

Lucy woke the following morning after an unusually good sleep. The sun was shining in the window but it was clearly just up. Jenny, Emily and Gwen were sound asleep but she wasn't sure about Serephina. The curtains were still pulled around her bed and there was no sound in the dorm, apart from Gwen's gentle snoring.

She glanced at her watch lying on the locker beside her bed. It read a quarter past five. Lucy sighed. Classes didn't start until nine. She felt completely wide awake so she decided to get up. She got dressed quickly and quietly. In the bathroom she brushed her hair and took two of her potions. She slipped back into the dorm and got her bag. She wondered which books to bring. They were to get their timetables at breakfast so she would have to go back to the dorm anyway. She finally decided to take 'Advanced Transfiguration' and 'Aritmancy Puzzles', two of the three subject she excelled in. Potions was the third. She was the best in her class at potions and was one of Slughorn's favourites. Last year she missed almost all of his Slug Club parties because she had Quidditch practise. She was not complaining. They tended to be very boring at worst and mildy entertaining at best. The best person so far had been the captain of Puddlemere United who showed them a few tricks on the Quidditch Pitch.

She crept out of the dorm and down the stairs. The common-room was empty but Lucy decided not to stay there. She knew a secret room which very few people knew of: The Room of Requirement.

She headed slowly up to the seventh floor. She paced three times up and down thinking 'I need somewhere to read in peace.' The door appeared and she went into a reasonably small room with an armchair and sofa beside a roaring fire. There was a huge bookshelf lining one wall, crammed with all sorts of books. Lucy grinned.

"Perfect" she said aloud. She skimmed through the books on the bookshelf but decided to read her Transfiguration book instead. She settled in the armchair and began to read. She checked her watch every so often to make sure time didn't run away with her.

At a quarter to eight she left the room. On the way down to breakfast she met a few Ravenclaws going the same way. In the Great Hall, she spotted Emily and Jenny sitting together near the middle. She went over to them and sat down. Gwen was nowhere in sight. She was awful in the morning and usually got up very reluctantly ten minutes before their first class.

"Gwen not down yet?" Lucy asked through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Do you even have to ask?" Emily replied as Professor McGonagall approached with their timetables. Lucy checked hers as soon as it was handed to her.

"Tranfiguration, Arithmancy for me and Herbology this morning and triple Potions this afternoon" she told the others. She noticed Professor McGonagall still there.

"Will I give you Miss Jones' timetable as I doubt she will be awake anytime soon?" she asked. The three nodded. Gwen was well-known as the laziest person in Gryffindor.

"Very well, here you go Miss Potter" she said. As she moved off they heard her mutter under her breath "And she is a Prefect." Lucy, Emily and Jenny began to giggle.

"Come on" Lucy said as she checked her watch. "We'd better go wake Gwen. Classes start soon." They headed towards the Entrance Hall. Jenny stopping to grab some toast for Gwen.

Up in the dorm, they tried repeatedly and unsuccessfully to wake Gwen. She was the heaviest sleeper Lucy knew and that was saying something; she grew up with James, who'd sleep through an earthquake.

They threw a load of books at Gwen but she didn't budge. They jumped up and down on her. No result. Lucy checked her watch. 'Ten to nine' it read.

"Come on girls, there's only one way to wake her" Lucy said. Emily ducked behind her bed. Jenny went over beside Gwen's bed.

"Ready, one, two, three, now. Aquamenti," Lucy said, jerking her wand at Gwen. Jenny ripped back the covers and a jet of freezing water hit Gwen square in the face. She spluttered and spat out a mouthful of water.

"Wakey, wakey, Gwen," Emily said loudly. "You have eight minutes to get ready." Gwen looked around and jumped out of bed. She ran into the bathroom. The others sighed. Lucy got Gwen's books and put them into her bag. They waited for a few minutes until Gwen, fully dressed, appeared from the bathroom. The bell rang.

"Come on," Jenny said impatiently. Gwen grabbed the toast and ate it on the way down to class. Outside the Tranfiguration classroom she hastily wiped her mouth with her sleeve, getting marmalade all over it.

They were the last in the classroom. Professor McGonagall was already on her desk, in her Animagus form. She frowned on the four latecomers as they hurried to the four empty desks in the very front row. Lucy glanced at Emily, who looked like she was told to jump off a cliff. She was horribly bad at Transfiguration and always struggled to keep up with the class.

McGonagall turned into her human form, her frown more evident.

"Potter, Jones, Williams and Adams, I trust you have a good reason for you lateness?" she said.

"Um, not really Professor," said Emily.

"It's my fault Professor," said Gwen. "I..."

"Overslept?" finished McGonagall, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Professor," Gwen said.

"Very well," said McGonagall. "Seeing as it's the first day back, I'll only take one point off each of you for being late. Jones, I'm taking two off you. You are a Prefect and the least you could do is to turn up on time."

"Yes, Professor," she said again, rolling her eyes.

"Now, sit down. You've wasted enough of the lesson already," said Professor McGonagall.

They all sat down, Jenny, Lucy and Gwen each trying not to be partnered with Emily. Jenny lost and sat down reluctantly beside Emily.

"Now as we have all settled down," McGonagall frowned at the four in the front row. Lucy spotted Serephina grinning in delight at them getting into trouble.

"We are going to focus on vanishing objects, something that will most definitely come up in your OWL's. As you know, OWL's are Ordinary Wizarding Levels and are very important exams that will influence the subject you shall take for you NEWT's. If you fail a subject..."

Lucy could sense Gwen losing focus beside her. She always had trouble concentrating on any subject for longer than ten seconds. She nudged her. Gwen jumped slightly and raised her eyebrows at her. Lucy shook her head slightly and began to take notes.

At the end of the class, Lucy was, predictably, the only one to have successfully vanished her snail. She had succeed on her first try and spent the rest of the lesson studying.

Emily and Serephina had not done at all well. Serephina succeed in blowing up seven snails in her attempts and Emily managed to turn her three into a cactus, an alarm clock and a spitting Kneazle. They were not at all happy when they were given extra homework: practise.

"For Thursday, have a foot long essay on why vanishing charms are more efficient than dissillusion (A/N Hope I spelt that right) charms. Class dismissed," McGonagall said. They all trooped out, Emily ranting about her least favourite subject.

"I mean, a foot! I could tell you 'why vanishing charms are more efficient than dissillusion charms'," she said the last part in a highly insulting imitation of McGonagall "in about two sentences. Dissillusion charms only make the object the same color as its surrondings. Vanishing charms actually vanish the damn thing," she finished, red in the face. She followed the others down to the second floor then they all separated, Gwen and Jenny to Care of Magical Creatures, Emily to Study of Ancient Runes and Lucy to Arithmancy. Only two other Gryffindor boys, five Ravenclaws, and two Hufflepuffs were taking the class so they had classes together. None of the Slytherins were doing it. Many second-years were reluctant to pick the subject because it was known as the hardest. She was paired with a Ravenclaw girl whom she knew quite well from former classes and spent the lesson drawing out a number chart and chatting about the upcoming Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw game. Luckily as the lesson came to an end, they were given no homework.

Next came Herbology, Lucy's worst subject. After her very first class in first year she swore that all the plants were out to get her. She got more bites, scratches and bruises from the plants than all the others in her class put together.

She met the others in the Entrance Hall and walked out into the bright sunshine.

"How were the Runes?" she asked Emily.

"Oh, alright I guess if I hadn't been paired with that Slytherin creep, Rosier," she replied, scowling.

"So, all in all, not your best morning?" Lucy asked.

"You could say that," Emily replied.

Meanwhile, Gwen and Jenny were discussing their lesson.

"Those baby Nifflers* were really cute, weren't they?" Jenny enthused.

"Yeah," agreed Gwen. "It sort of put me off, though, when Professor Kettleburn warned me not to touch them more than I could help, as if it would gobble me up or something."

They reached the Greenhouses and had a good lesson learning about Fanged Tentaculas. Lucy got a scratch on her hand from it.

"Well, what can I say" she said, shrugging as Professor Sprout gave her some dittany.

"All the plants..."

"Are out to get you. We heard" the others finished while the Hufflepuff laughed. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"It's the truth though" she muttered.

The downside of the lesson was that they got a sixteen-inch essay about the Fanged Tentaculas.

After lunch they had Potions. For Gwen this was torture. For Lucy this was Heaven. Potions always ended successfully for her and ended dreadfully for Gwen. Whenever they were paired Lucy wouldn't let Gwen near her with a ten-foot broomstick and Gwen was only too happy to oblige.

They made a simple Swelling Solution after taking notes, or in some cases doodling idly, while Slughorn droned on and on for almost an hour. Jenny, who always hated homework, almost screamed when they got an eighteen-inch essay.

They collapsed at the dinner table.

"I hate Slughorn," Gwen breathed heavily through her nose, sounding suspiciously like an angry Hippogriff.

"Eighteen-inches! What do I care if a Swelling Solution explodes if you add gurdyroot before the rat liver."  
"Actually, you're supposed to add the gurdyroot before the rat liver," Lucy told her.

"Do-I-look-like-I-care?" Gwen said, stabbing her potatoes viciously between each word.

"Oh, someone is feeling violent," said Daniel Redwood, their fellow fifth-year and Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, stopping beside them with his best friend Connor McKinnon.

"Oh, shut up, Redwood," Gwen said moodily. He leaned over her chair and said "Someone isn't very friendly? What's got you in a mood?"

"Do you even have to ask?" she replied.

"Good point" he said, sliding into the seat beside her. Connor sat down beside Lucy. She felt her heart-beat speed up as he brushed against her, leaning to get the gravy. She dismissed it immediately. It was obviously because she hadn't taken her potions yet. She began to eat dinner quickly. The others were discussing their huge load of homework.

"I, for one, am not doing much tonight," said Lucy. "I'm so tired."

"Same here."

"Me too," the others agreed.

"Yeah, I'm knackered." They all turned to stare at Gwen.

"It's a figure of speech, people, why are you staring?" she said. The others turned and finished eating. They all headed up to the commonroom together. Lucy managed to get her Tranfiguration essay done before she went up to the dorm and collapsed on her bed. And, despite how early it was, she fell asleep for the first time in ages, before her head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note: And enter: (dramatic pause) Connor and Daniel. **

**An extra long chapter here. My longest yet by far. Hope it wasn't too long and boring.**

*** I know they studied Nifflers in fourth year but I didn't know what they would do on their first day. I didn't really want to do something as depressing as Thestrsals.**

**I just want to say thanks so much to JilyEvotter19, hpandthemaraudersrock and .7 for following/favouriting/reviewing. Thanks so much guys. Review.**


End file.
